The present invention relates generally to infrastructure management systems and, more particularly, to systems, assemblies and components that are useful in managing infrastructure assets.
Computing networks that exist within large organizations consist of two types of devices that must be inter-connected to form a usable data network. These devices, which are also referred to in the art as assets, are generally classified as end-user devices and networking devices. Examples of end-user devices include personal computers (PC), voice-over-internet protocol (VoIP) phones, and network printers. A typical Local Area Network (LAN) for a large-scale enterprise may include thousands of end-user devices deployed throughout a campus in individual offices or in common areas accessible to the end-users. In addition, data networks also typically include network devices such as switches and routers that form the core of the network. These networking devices serve to route data packets between network devices on the LAN, or between the LAN and the larger corporate Wide Area Network (WAN), or to the internet. These network devices are typically located in a centralized room or rooms, known as wiring closets and data centers.
Information technology (IT) departments for such organizations need to know the status of network connectivity of each end-user device, the physical location of the end-user devices, and need to identify the source and location of any errors or problems as quickly as possible. Tracking of end-user devices is a key concern—for example in monitoring the presence of end-user devices on the network for loss-prevention purposes, or to ensure end-user devices are properly physically positioned in offices or on floors where end users can best utilize them, while maintaining proper connectivity of the network. Currently, a unified system for tracking end-user devices connected to the network and monitoring the status of the physical connectivity of the network does not exist.
The Open System Infrastructure (OSI) model describes layered communications in a computer network. “Layer 1,” the physical layer, defines all of the electrical and physical specifications for network and end-user devices connecting to a network. For example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) Standard 802.3 defines the standards for wired Ethernet, which is commonly used in computing networks. As part of the IEEE 802.3 Specification, the physical layer of an Ethernet network is defined. Examples of physical layer elements as defined in IEEE 802.3 include electrical voltages and signal protocols, cable requirements, and termination resistance.
To connect the end-user devices to the network devices requires that the network devices in the wiring closet or data center be connected to end-user devices as needed for the particular requirements of the users of the LAN. Each path from switch to end-user device is known as a channel. The typical deployment of physical layer connectivity for a LAN channel consists of a patch cord between a switch port and a patch panel port; a length of multi-pair cable from the rear of the patch panel port to a work area outlet port at the end-user's office, and a patch cord from the outlet to the end-user's device. Each of these ports are modular jacks designed to industry-standard specifications so as to accept mating patch plugs.
The management of the patch cords in the telecom room or at the work area outlet can present issues to the IT management group. Each time an employee is hired, leaves the organization or changes location, it is inevitable that patch cables must be connected and disconnected. A wiring closet typically contains numerous switches, patch panels and patch cords, numbering at times in the hundreds and higher. The patch cords are often snaked around one another, making the operations of adding, removing, or tracing the patch cords difficult and time-consuming. When a new patch cable has to be connected within the system, or a patch cable has to be moved, a technician enters the wiring closet and must locate the appropriate cable among hundreds, or perhaps thousands, of patch cords. The technician then must locate the appropriate patch panel and the appropriate ports on those patch panels. Finally, the technician must connect the patch cord to the correct ports on the patch panels and verify that the connection has been done correctly. Once the patch cord is connected, there is not an easy, cost and time-effective way to determine if the cord was connected to the correct port(s). For example, the technician may have to go to the network port or end-user device located at a remote location, such as an individual's office, to determine if the patch cable was correctly inserted and that network connectivity is available at the asset. Therefore, connecting and transferring networks assets is labor-intensive.
Additionally, the IT department does not have an efficient way to determine the exact location of network problems which may be attributed to the physical layer. For example, the problem may be located in the switch closet if a patch cord was not properly connected, or the problem may exist in the wiring from the switch closet to the end-user device. The IT department does not currently have an efficient way to determine if network problems exist in the physical network wiring. Accordingly, a need exists for a better information management system that includes components that simplify the process for identifying end-user devices in order, at a minimum, to reduce the time required to move and check end-user devices on a network.
An additional area of concern is that the LAN may have substantial numbers of unused or spare permanent links. A spare permanent link refers to a cable connection from patch panel to a work area outlet, but without a network device and/or end-user device connected via patch cords. Such links are typically maintained in LAN deployments to ensure appropriate capacity in case of employee moves, adds or changes, or to ensure extra capacity for disaster-recovery scenarios. An issue facing IT managers today is that it is difficult and time consuming to re-test spare permanent links to verify connectivity prior to their being put into use. Consequently most spare permanent links are not tested on a regular basis, and if there is a problem with the connectivity of the link, the issue may not be discovered until the permanent link is activated as part of a working channel. This can cause delay and added expense as the problem is tracked down and repaired.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,374, issued Jul. 8, 2003 to Har-Lev describes a terminator unit for use in wiring networks for naming outlets and for verifying the normality of the wiring. The terminator includes a connector with a plurality of contacts and a set of resistors. The resistors of the first set are connected between a common point and a selected contact, such that a particular binary code is determined according to the particular combination of resistors connected to the contacts.
Periodic probing or polling of all ports on the network is performed in order to list, or catalog, all of the connected end-user devices order to develop an inventory of the same. Assembling this inventory requires “pinging” every connection port on the network and gathering data from the connected end-user devices. This network intensive process is typically performed not more than once per month in order to limit disruption to the network. Accordingly, a system that is capable of providing up-to-date information whenever an end-user device is connected to the network without more frequent system-wide polling is desirable.